


Sweep!

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows he'll never hear the end of it if Ray catches him watching 'housework on ice.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweep!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluebrocade](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bluebrocade).



> Written anonymously for Bluebrocade on Valentine's Day 2008

Ray is asleep on the sofa, his head on Fraser's thigh.

Fraser is trying to watch curling without waking Ray up. He knows he'll never hear the end of it if Ray catches him watching 'housework on ice.' "Sweep," he whispers at the television, "Sweeeeep!" He tries to hold still, tries not to jostle Ray as he leans forward, intent on the screen. "Hard!"

Ray mumbles something in his sleep and Fraser freezes, terrified of being caught. Slowly, slowly, he eases back, petting Ray's hair soothingly. After a few moments, Ray turns over and falls into a deeper sleep. He breathes a sigh of relief and looks up at the television in time to catch a magnificent in-off takeout. "Yes!"

"Frase?"

-fin-


End file.
